1. Field
The following description relates to a robot cleaning system. The robot cleaning system may check a battery of a robot cleaner in real time and may wirelessly charge the battery.
2. Description of Related Art
A robot cleaner is a device to remove dust and clean a room. A vacuum that sucks in dust using a suction force of a low pressure unit may be generally used. Recently, a robot cleaner that automatically moves using an auto-driving feature without a control of a user while removing dust has been developed.
Generally, in a robot cleaning system, a robot cleaner is used together with a station that is located in a predetermined location indoors to charge the robot cleaner and to remove dust stored inside the robot cleaner. The station is referred to as a docking station.
In the robot cleaning system, the robot cleaner is connected to the docking station to charge the battery. In this example, the docking need to be accurately performed, and when the docking is inaccurately performed, charging may not be successfully performed.
Accordingly, conventional robot cleaners are directly connected to a device, such as the docking station, to charge their batteries, or perform operations to change their batteries.